1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary grass-cutting machine, capable of both cutting grass and trimming lawn edges, employing a flexible strip-like cutting blade carried by a disc, which can be deflected within the disc when the blade strikes a stone or hard object without deflecting the stone, or otherwise disturbing the machine. Also the flexible strip-like blade is angled to produce a vortex effect that aids in both cutting and removal of the blades of grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional rotary grass-cutting machines use a fixed blade which is driven by a motor, the leading edge of which provides a cutting edge. When such a blade strikes a hard object, such as a stone, the hard object is deflected and may become mobile creating the possibility of damage to the operator, the blade, or the machine.
The feature of flexibility has been attempted in the prior art at various points and in various ways. Some of the prior art patents teach flexible blades, or flexible blade mountings and/or retractable blade mountings, but for one reason or another none of the prior art attempts have been completely satisfactory. Examples of the prior art attempts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,510; 3,320,733; 3,343,351; 4,065,913; British Pat. No. 1,237,307; and German Patent Publication (Auslegeschrift) 1,657,039.